Perdedor
by Shizenai
Summary: Él le ha buscado toda la vida para traerle de regreso y poner por fin las cartas sobre la mesa. Jamás pensó que Sasuke podía tener otro punto de vista.


_**Notas de la autora**_

**_Aclaración:_**_ Este fic no es algo nuevo. Lo tenía agrupado junto con otros oneshots y simplemente he decidido separarlos._

_Pues bien, este es un oneshot que hice hace mucho tiempo acerca de un futuro alternativo entre Naruto y Sasuke. Espero que os guste leer algo diferente y sobre todo, que tengáis en cuenta que no me haré responsable de vuestros daños psicológicos a partir de aquí xD Tampoco recibo paquetes bomba, ya sabéis, mi afán por volar no es exactamente de esa forma._

_**Advertencia: **Ok, pondré mayor énfasis en aclarar que, este fic PUEDE HERIR TUS SENSIBILIDADES. Es de alto contenido en angst, por supuesto, hay shonen-ai y en fin... creo que es todo ^^ _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Naruto ni Sasuke me pertenecen, si no, qué rayos iba a estar yo haciendo aquí... xD_

* * *

**Perdedor**

por_ Shizenai_

Ni uno solo... Ni uno...

Del escuadrón liderado por el zorro maldito de Konoha, no quedaba ni un solo ninja que hubiese sobrevivido al odio de aquel Sharingan. Uno por uno, cada miembro del mismo había esparcido su sangre hasta teñir la fina hierva acompasada con el tímido resplandor carmesí de la luna llena.

El cuerpo frente a él, en un constante movimiento casi imperceptible para sus ojos ordinarios, era pura pasión, vehemencia en su más alto grado que parecía mostrar la más bella danza mientras sobrevolaba entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Un maravilloso espectáculo en el que arte y el más terrorífico sadismo se unían para dar protagonismo a aquella estilizada figura que de alguna manera, parecía estar movida por los hilos del más atroz de los demonios.

Angustia. Rabia. Impotencia... Dolor que calaba hasta los más hondo de su corazón y con el que tristemente no podía luchar.

Cada uno de sus músculos paralizados, la imagen de sus camaradas y amigos sucumbiendo con patética facilidad ante aquel asesino y él, incapaz de mover una sola articulación; porque en el fondo lo sabía aunque se negara a romper aquel fantasma de su pasado... Uchiha Sasuke, su ex-compañero y mejor amigo de la infancia, era un asesino considerado uno de los peores enemigos de la aldea que los vio crecer, y esa fina sonrisa en su rostro que acaparaba todos sus sueños, había muerto desde su partida, desviando al rumbo de su propio destino.

La sucesión de cada nuevo año había resquebrajado aún más su esperanza, y su afán por encontrarle, había pasado de una simple búsqueda a una caza a cualquier precio en la cual él mismo, sin ninguna duda, debía ser su verdugo.

Pero ni toda la consideración del mundo era suficiente para hacerle frente. Aquellos duros años empleados en concienciarse de que aquel al que conocía ya no era la misma persona, se reducían a delicadas hojas secas que la brisa que ahora alborotaba sus cabellos se llevaba; donde el mundo sólo veía basura a la que había que exterminar, él encontraba a Sasuke, su amado Sasuke...

La sombra se detuvo en el centro de aquel mar de muerte. Su estampa era el fiel reflejo de su derrota como capitán, como amigo y como hombre. Una realidad difícil de asumir, pero que si la situación continuaba como hasta entonces, suponía que no duraría demasiado al estar próxima su muerte. Cerró sus ojos, un simple parpadeo, para cuando volvió a alzar la mirada la distancia que los separaba apenas eran unos metros, aunque aquel susurró dolió como si la melodía imperturbable de su voz hubiese gritado en su oído, muy cerca de él, como le recordaba hace tiempo atrás en una situación muy similar a esa misma.

—Uzumaki Naruto...

No vaciló ni un solo segundo más. Cuando aquel que entonó su nombre incrustó sus pupilas en las suyas, pudo apreciar en aquellos ojos su imagen bañada en ese aterrador color sangre. Su garganta se congeló y hasta el temblor de sus piernas presagiaba su inminente final: estaba muerto...

El peliazul ni siquiera mostró una expresión aparente. Tomó la hoja de su katana y la limpió sobre su propia ropa de cualquier otro rastro de vida, nunca apartando la mirada de los húmedos ojos del rubio, que observaba petrificado como el arma ascendía por encima de la cabeza del Uchiha.

Un segundo más y todo habría acabado.

«¿A eso se reducía todo...?», se dijo para si mismo.

Su vida no había sido fácil desde nunca. Se había acostumbrado al dolor constante de su corazón, al abandono de sus sueños y a la pérdida de sus mejores amigos, cuyas vidas se habían tomado el mero propósito de traer de regreso a un compañero que no había vacilado un instante en atravesarles con el más repugnante de los desprecios, y él, sin embargo, ni siquiera se veía con el valor para honrar sus muertes. ¿Y todo por un solo hombre...?

Puede que a pesar de todo, todavía no fuera demasiado tarde...

El ojiazul introdujo cuidadosamente la mano en el bolsillo interior de su uniforme, y antes de que la muñeca que amenazaba con dar el golpe de gracia se desplazara, lanzó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aquel objeto metálico contra su corazón, consiguiendo que el peliazul cambiara la rígida expresión de su rostro por primera vez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —musitó con patente desprecio.

—Eso te pertenece... Es tuyo y creo que lo necesitas para volver.

El más alto levantó levemente la pieza hasta que quedó a la altura de sus ojos, donde el resplandor de la luna hizo brillar el fragmento ligeramente rasgado de la banda a la que hacía tantos años había renunciado.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que quería devolvértela...

—No me intere-...

—Y te juro sobre la tumba de mis compañeros que te va a hacer mucha falta. Tanto si piensas recapacitar y volver al lugar que te corresponde o si por el contrario, deseas que te lleve por la fuerza. Te ayudará en ambos casos.

El desertor ni siquiera necesitó meditarlo. Abrió con sencillez sus dedos y dejó caer la cinta a sus pies, apisonándola hasta hundirla bajo la tierra.

—Como ya te dije, no la necesito. Puedes ahorrarte esas buenas formas con las que quieres intentar capturarme... Como si yo fuese igual al resto de la escoria que encarceláis en la aldea.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo incómodo que resulta esto para mí! —exclamó con temblorosa voz. El peliazul observó en silencio el dolor de su faz—. Nada de esto tendría que haber ocurrido. Las cosas... Las cosas no deberían de haber sucedido de esta forma, pero tú has cambiado tanto...

-Y tú, sin embargo, sigues igual que siempre —musitó esbozando una media sonrisa invisible—. Y resulta patético.

El rubio apretó sus dientes dispuesto a lanzar una de sus defensas, pero a duras penas pudo controlar su respiración cuando sobre sus manos, cayó una cinta rosada que empañaba su nacarada piel de sangre.

—Yo también tenía algo para ti —le dijo sin cambiar la frialdad de su voz—. Puedes quedártela, ya que tanto te gusta conservar los restos de gente que ya está muerta. Como ella... —sonrió—. Como ese Sasuke al que crees dirigirte.

—¡Despreciable hijo de...! —respondió con rabia, sin que sus palabras fueran fácilmente entendibles mientras presionaba la banda contra su pecho—. De todas las personas que he conocido, tú eres la más cruel de todas...

El susodicho ladeó la cabeza. Su expresión a duras penas dejaba ver lo que pasaba por su mente, ni los sentimientos que le abordaban al oír con tanta sinceridad aquellas palabras. A pesar de su pose altanera y su turbadora mirada, estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. A fin de cuentas, él ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Mírate y dime si lo que ves es lo que deseabas. ¿Éste era tu sueño, Sasuke? ¿Por esto luchaste tanto? Me decepcionas... —declaró y aguardó unos segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta—. Ya adquiriste poder, fuerza... ¡Obtuviste tu venganza, maldita sea! ¿Qué sentido tiene continuar viviendo de esta manera? —los puños se le cerraron aún con más fuerza, pero no la suficiente para contener aquel suspiro de sus ojos que empezaba a humedecer sus mejillas—. Puede que te sientas orgulloso de tu trayectoria o te creas implacable porque has sido capaz de eliminar a las personas que más te querían... Pero huir de aquello que te hace humano sólo te convierte en un miserable... ¡En un cobarde, Sasuke idiota!

Habría jurado que lo había visto. Sí, definitivamente, los ojos de Sasuke se habían envuelto en una fina capa cristalina que no había pasado desapercibida para el rubio. Puede que ese fuera el motivo por el que agachó su cabeza y ocultó su rostro.

—Pero yo, a fin de cuentas, te necesito... —prosiguió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Y sé que tú también me necesitas a mí. Por eso te pido que vuelvas a la aldea conmigo. Ahora.

El ambiente comenzaba a cambiar. Las corrientes de aire se hacían cada vez más suaves y en lo más alto de la colina, un nuevo refuerzo de ANBU llegaba dispuesto a capturar con vida o sin ella, al único superviviente de la estirpe más poderosa de Konoha. No obstante, ninguno tuvo intención de romper el contacto visual que se lanzaban mutuamente el par de chicos, aguardando en silencio a la mínima señal de peligro para intervenir.

—Eres mi todo, Sasuke, y a estas alturas no me cuesta reconocer que nada en mi vida tiene ningún valor si no logro tenerte a mi lado. Nada tendrá un sabor dulce. Eso lo comprendí hace mucho tiempo... Ya no te queda nada. Has fracasado en cuanto te habías propuesto, pues conseguirlo te ha dejado igualmente ese vacío en el pecho. Esa sensación de no haber logrado nada —suspiró—. Confía en mí como yo lo hago en ti. Olvida tu pasado y empieza desde cero junto a mí y te juro por mi vida que jamás estarás solo. Entonces... y solo hasta entonces, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento habrá valido la pena.

Sabía que lo había conseguido. El rostro de Sasuke no dejaba lugar a dudas, y cuando su mano se extendió esperando que éste la tomara, la sonrisa de sus sueños volvió a dibujarse en aquellas flemáticas facciones de su cara.

—Sasuke, por favor...

Su mano, temblorosa, aguardó su reacción, pero antes de que pudiera predecir la intenciones del Uchiha, éste la agarró con fuerza y lo atrajo hacía él hasta que prácticamente no hubo separación entre ambos cuerpos, ni entre sus bocas.

Las caricias de sus cálidos labios se tornaron tiernas, luego ansiosas, hambrientas y ardientes de pasión que estremecía su cuerpo y lo inundaba de inconstantes olas de electricidad que flaqueaban sus piernas y le obligaban a sostenerse fuertemente sobre los hombros del Uchiha.

Para el rubio el tiempo se había detenido, el mundo había dejado de existir, o simplemente, ahora debía de estar soñando, porque sentir tanta felicidad en tan pocos segundos era imposible. Se retorcía al sentirse culpable por saberse la persona más afortunada de cuantas hubiera conocido, estando rodeado de un escenario tan tétrico precisamente, pero por fin, su mayor deseo se había abierto ante él, haciéndole recuperar toda la esperanza que había perdido hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, nada es eterno, y el peliazul rompió el contacto lentamente mientras exhalaba una sensual bocanada de aire sobre sus labios amoratados, haciendo que el _Jinchuuriki_ se aferraba a su espalda. Ciertamente aquello había sido real.

—Sabía que podías convertirme en la persona más feliz del mundo... —dijo aún temblando, haciendo que una media sonrisa se extendiera en la faz del más alto—. Gracias...

—Naruto... —le susurró inclinándose y rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios todavía humedecidos—. Yo... jamás te quise... Nunca te amé, ni antes ni ahora. Nunca...

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como si una daga le hubiese atravesado el pecho. El Uchiha lo apartó de él bruscamente, tomándole del cuello y elevándolo hasta poner sus perlas azules a su altura.

—Aquí el único _perdedor _eres tú —pronunció mostrando su diabólica sonrisa—. Eres tan repulsivo que el solo hecho de pronunciar tu nombre me da náuseas.

Naruto se revolvió asfixiado mientras golpeaba las manos del Uchiha sin ni siquiera lograr que se desequilibrara. El escuadrón se puso en marcha, pero una simple mirada rojiza bastó para hacerles entender que lo que estaban planeando hacer, no era una buena idea. Seguidamente, volvió al objeto de su atención.

—¿Y tú te atreves a darme lecciones de lealtad...? Yo no he matado a tus amigos. Eres tú quién ha cavado sus tumbas trayéndolos aquí, hacía mí, en busca de ese fantasma que ya sólo existe en tu mente. ¿Era necesario llegar tan lejos para que comprendieras eso...? —apretó la fuerza ejercida en torno a su garganta, obligando al rubio a jadear de agonía—. Yo cumplí mi sueño, mi objetivo en la vida, y lo hice yo solo, en contra del mundo. ¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo? ¿Eh, Naruto? —prosiguió sin esperar respuesta, mientras las pupilas en las orbes de su ex-compañero se hacían cada vez más grandes—. Estás maldito, estúpido zorro... Y has condenado contigo a todos los que te rodeaban —volvió a acercar al muchacho para posicionar sus labios cerca de su oído—. De tus sueños, de tus amigos, de tus errores y del resto de tu despreciable existencia no me acuses... Vive hasta que la culpa te consuma el último soplo de vida. Sabiendo que tu presencia en este mundo sólo ha traído desgracias y tristezas a esa aldea a la que te juraste proteger, y a la que vendiste... por un asesino.

El Uchiha se apartó hasta localizar el rostro desencajado del rubio, sabiendo que sería la última vez que rojo y azul se encontrasen, desprendiendo una tenebrosa mirada llena de un odio y desprecio que sólo recordó haber mostrado al penúltimo descendiente de su linaje.

Naruto cayó ante sus pies mientras carraspeaba y se retorcía de dolor, pues aunque no lo hubiese matado, sabía que ya estaba muerto.

La katana incidió sobre la tierra varios metros más lejos. Cuando Uchiha Sasuke alzó sus brazos y sus orbes se volvieron de un onix trasnlúcido, el pelotón ANBU interpretó aquel gesto como el momento más oportuno para proceder con su captura inmediata y posterior ejecución.

_«Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...»._ Su voz no se oyó, pero sabía que él la estaría escuchando. A fin de cuentas nadie lo haría... Nadie le conocería mejor que Sasuke: y efectivamente, tal y como él mismo le había dicho, el zorro maldito de Konoha no era más que un _perdedor._

**FIN**

_

* * *

_

_Uff... Esto me dolió escribirlo hasta a mí o.O Pero soy una sádica sin remedio, ¿qué se podía esperar? Espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado, que me dejéis un review porque os vuelvo a recordar que no acepto paquetes bomba xD_

_¡Que estéis bien!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
